This invention relates generally to train controls and, more particularly, to testing of train controls.
It is common to power a train using a lead locomotive and several remote locomotives distributed along the train length. Because such trains often are a mile or more in length, train control systems are known which provide for remote control of locomotive power and braking. One such distributed power control system provides control of remote locomotives via command signals sensed at the lead locomotive and transmitted over a radio link to the remote locomotives. Message repeaters also typically are used to reinforce command signals in problematic communication areas such as tunnels. Such a system allows control of locomotive tractive effort, dynamic braking and air brakes to be optimized over the length of the train.
To provide for distributed power control using such a system, the train operator typically sets up a remote communication unit in each remote locomotive and a lead communication unit in the lead locomotive. The operator then establishes communication links between the lead unit and each of the remote units. After the control system has been set up, control system equipment at one locomotive is tested by using another locomotive having equipment linked to the system. Using a second locomotive can make locomotive and repeater equipment testing a cumbersome process.
It would be desirable to verify that a control system is set up and functioning as intended in each locomotive, whether lead or remote. It also would be desirable to verify locomotive distributed power operation and to test repeaters without having to use a second locomotive.